Fairytale of New York
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Gibbs und Tony verbringen eine Nacht in der Ausnüchterungszelle, eine Aufmerksamkeit des NYPD.


**Titel:** Fairytale of New York

**Autor:** Xanthe

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Gibbs und Tony verbringen eine Nacht in der Ausnüchterungszelle, eine Aufmerksamkeit des NYPD.

**A/N:** Spielt ein oder zwei Jahre in der Zukunft.

"Fairytale of New York" von den Pogues und der verstorbenen, großartigen Kirsty MacColl ist mein Lieblingsweihnachtslied. Und was könnte natürlicher sein als eine Verbindung von diesem Lied mit einer Gibbs/DiNozzo-Story? Uh, nun, viele Dinge denke ich! Die Story versucht nicht die Storyline des Liedes (!) einzufangen, sondern ist mehr eine Hommage daran mit einigen Zeilen des Songes, die ab und an auftauchen. Die Lyrics des Song können auf meiner Website gefunden werden.

**Wortanzahl:** 2389 Wörter

**Fairytale of New York**

Es war Heiligabend. In der Ausnüchterungszelle.

Tony saß auf dem Fußboden, seinen Rücken gegen die Wand und starrte Gibbs durch die Zelle hinweg wütend an. Gibbs blickte unbeeindruckt zurück.

Der einzige andere Insasse in der Zelle war ein alter Mann der auf dem Fußboden neben Tony lag und der zum Himmel stank mit einem schweren Gemisch aus Alkohol und etwas von dem Tony vermutete, das es Urin war. Der alte Mann grinste zu Tony hoch, einen Mund offenbarend, der beinahe ganz ohne Zähne war. Diese, die existierten waren schwarz und verfault. Tony verzog das Gesicht.

"Lächel! 'Is Heiligabend!", lallte der alte Mann in einem starken irischen Akzent.

"Ja. Heiligabend. Ich weiß." Tony starrte Gibbs noch wütender an. "Und so hatte ich verdammt noch mal nicht geplant ihn zu verbringen", raunzte er Gibbs an. Es war sein erstes Weihnachten zu Hause seitdem er vor einigen Monaten zurückgezogen war und nun würde er ihn hinter Gittern verbringen, eine Aufmerksamkeit des New Yorker Polizeireviers. "Warum zur Hölle bist du mir gefolgt, Gibbs? Ich dachte ich habe es klar gemacht, dass ich mit dem NCIS fertig bin - und mit dir."

"Ja, hast du." Gibbs fuhr mit seiner Hand über sein Kinn, über die dunklen Blutergüsse reibend, die angefangen hatten sich dort zu bilden. "Du hast deine Gefühle über das Thema verdammt deutlich gemacht, Tony - sowohl als du weggegangen bist als auch in der Bar.", sagte er in einem verzagten Tonfall.

"Ich fühle mich nicht schuldig. Du hast es verdienst", sagte Tony verteidigend, gleichzeitig zusammen zuckend als er sich daran erinnerte wie er vor einer Stunde oder so mit seiner Faust Gibbs Kinn geschlagen hatte in der Bar. Er sah herunter auf seine Knöchel und sah, dass diese ebenfalls zerschrammt waren.

"Ich weiß." Gibbs zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der alte Mann drehte sich um und seufzte. "Werd' alt", sagte er traurig. "Mein letztes Weihnachten. Werd kein weit'res sehen."

Großartig. Dies war genau das was Tony brauchte - gefangen mit Gibbs auf der einen Seite und einen rührseligen, alten Betrunkenen auf der anderen.

"Wird kalt draußen auf den Straßen", fuhr der alte Kerl fort.

"Das ist der Grund warum du so besoffen bist?", fragte Tony, beschließend, dass er es jederzeit vorzieht Konversation mit diesen zahnlosen, alten Kerl zu betreiben als mit Gibbs. "Damit du eine Nacht in der Ausnüchterungszelle im Warmen verbringen kannst?"

Der alte Mann sah traurig aus. "Wind fährt direkt durch dich hindurch", murmelte er. "'S kein Platz für die Alten." Er schloss seine Augen und sein Kopf fing an sich zu senken.

"Darum lassen deine Freunde im NYPD dich diese Nacht hier verbringen." Tony hatte es selber getan, damals er Cop in Baltimore gewesen war; du lässt einige der obdachlosen, alten Betrunkenen die Nacht in den Zellen verbringen, wenn es wirklich kalt draußen wird. "Nun, ich denke, zumindest einer von uns will hier sein", grummelte er mit einem weiteren bedeutungsvollen Blick in Richtung Gibbs.

"Hey - ich hab nicht angefangen. Du warst derjenige, der getrunken hat - du hast mich geschlagen, wenn du dich erinnerst", betonte Gibbs. "Deshalb sind wir hier gelandet."

"Ich genehmigte mir nur gerade alleine einen ruhigen Weihnachtsdrink - das Letzte was ich erwartete, war das *du* in diese verdammte Bar trittst und mein Weihnachten ruinierst", knurrte Tony.

"Ruhiger Weihachtsdrink?" Gibbs schnaubte. "Mehr wie zehn."

"So? Freies Land.", schmollte Tony - aber er konnte gleichzeitig fühlen wie seine Wangen erröteten. Er hatte einen Drink nach dem anderen getrunken als er seinen bitteren Groll gegen seinen ehemaligen Boss hegte. Diese Zeit des Jahres machte ihn sowieso immer melancholisch - und er war vollkommen überrumpelt gewesen als Gibbs in die Bar eingetreten war. Die Kombination vom Alkohol und seiner bitteren Stimmung hat bedeutet, dass das Treffen mit seinem altem Boss schnell in einen hitzigen Streit ausgeartet war. Oder zumindest Tony war hitzig gewesen. Gibbs hat fast nur still dagestanden, es hinnehmend. Tony zuckte zusammen als er sich daran erinnerte wie er ihm Wörter entgegen geworfen hatte wie "Drecksack" und... "Uh... habe ich dich eine Made genannt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich. Du hast mich fast jeden Namen unter der Sonne genannt." Gibbs zuckte die Achseln. "Ich bin beeindruckt. Wusste nicht, dass du einen so großen Wortschatz hast, DiNozzo."

"Hah!", sagte Tony, der große Wortschatz ließ ihn gerade im Stich, nun, dass er anfing etwas auszunüchtern.

In diesem Moment hörten sie eine Kakophonie von Stimmen draußen, steigend, fallend und wogend in einer Weise, die schmerzhaft für die Ohren war.

"Was zum Teufel...?" Gibbs stand auf, ging zu den Gitterstäben der Zelle und versuchte durch sie hindurch zu sehen.

"Der NYPD-Chor gibt jedes Jahr ein Konzert am Heiligabend", sagte ihm Tony mit einer müden Handbewegung.

"Warum? Um die Touristen zu verscheuchen?", fragte Gibbs.

Tony konnten nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kleines Lachen entwich, und dann fühlte er wie er über sich selbst wütend wurde. Verdammt noch mal, er wollte wütend auf Gibbs bleiben, nicht anfangen mit diesem Kerl zu lachen.

"Sie wärmen sich nur gerade auf. Sie sind eigentlich ziemlich gut, wenn sie loslegen. Dad hat mich immer am Heiligabend in die Stadt gebracht als ich ein Kind war nur damit wir sie uns anhören konnten."

"Wie geht es deinem Vater?", fragte Gibbs.

"Gut."

"Du arbeitest nun für ihn? Chef der Sicherheit für sein Geschäft?"

Tony starrte ihn wütend an. "Nun, wenn du es weißt, warum fragst du? Und natürlich weißt du es bereits. Ich erwarte, dass du alles weißt was und wann ich es getan habe seitdem ich das NCIS verlassen habe. Wahrscheinlich weißt du sogar was ich diesen Morgen zum Frühstück hatte."

"Donut und ein Frühstücksburrito", antwortete Gibbs prompt. Tony funkelte ihn an. Gibbs warf seine Hände in die Luft in spielerischer Niederlage. "Hey - es ist das, was du immer zum Frühstück damals im NCIS hattest, Tony. Ich habe dich wirklich nicht verfolgt um zu sehen was du diesen Morgen gegessen hast."

"Warum *bist* du hier?", verlangte Tony zu wissen.

Gibbs starrte ihn für eine lange Zeit an. "Um dich zu bitten zurückzukommen", sagte er schließlich.

Tony fühlte wie er wieder wütend wurde. "Nein", fauchte er. "Du hattest deine verdammte Chance, Gibbs, und du hast es vermasselt."

"Ich bin ausgeflippt."

"Und ich nicht?", schleuderte Tony zurück. "Ich habe zehn Jahre für dich geopfert, du Bastard. Zehn Jahre in denen ich versucht habe deine verdammte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, mich zu Tode arbeitend um dich zufrieden zu stellen und das Ertragen deiner Geheimniskrämerei, deiner Vorenthaltungen und dein Heranschleichen an mich hinter meinen Rücken, wenn ich es am wenigstens erwartet habe. Zehn Jahren in denen ich deinen Rücken gedeckt habe, immer dein treuer verdammter Bernhardiner seiend, einfach nur da sitzend, wartend das du mir einen Fetzen hinwirfst, der mir zeigt das ich dir wichtig bin - verdammt, der zeigte das du mich überhaupt *bemerkt* hast. Zehn Jahre in denen ich deinen Arsch gerettet hatte und dich gegenüber der verschiedenen Direktoren beschützt habe. Zehn Jahre des Hinnehmens deines Knurren und deiner schlechten Laune und deiner gottverdammten Kopfnüssen und..."

"Du hast die Kopfnüsse immer gemocht", wies Gibbs hin. Wütend starrte Tony ihn an, weil dies wahr war.

"Ändere nicht das Thema. Zehn Jahre des Wartens auf dich, des Hoffens, dass du eines Tages mehr als nur ein verdammtes Ärgernis in mir siehst. Zehn Jahre in denen ich mit meinen Armen herumgewedelt habe und geschrien habe 'Ich bin hier, Gibbs, und ich werde hier sein, wenn die Ehefrauen, die Freundinnen und die endlose, verdammte Schlange von Rothaarigen, dich alle verlassen haben, weil du so ein elender Mistkerl bist. Ich werde bleiben. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, weil ich dich *verstehe*, auf eine Art wie sie es nie tun. Sieh mich nur an, bemerke mich nur, sehe einfach nur wie vollkommen und hoffnungslos ich verdammt noch mal in dich verliebt bin!"

Tonys Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verdunkelt. Gibbs nickte langsam.

"Sprich weiter", sagte er leise. "Sag es. Beende es."

Tony brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. "Und dann, wenn du dich endlich entschließt etwas zu raffen, haben wir diese eine Nacht - diese eine herrliche, fantastische, unglaubliche, überwältigende Nacht - nur damit du am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit hereinspazierst und mich behandelst als würde ich nicht existieren. Es war nur: 'DiNozzo, beweg deinen faulen Arsch hierher und arbeite einmal zur Abwechslung' als wäre es nie passiert. Und dann, als ich später an diesem Abend zu deinem Haus kam, denkend, dass diese Nacht, dir wir zusammen verbracht haben, dir genauso viel bedeutet wie sie mir bedeutet hat, aber du es einfach nur nicht auf der Arbeit zeigen konntest, hast du den verdammten Nerv mir zu sagen, dass es ein *Fehler* war, du feiger Bastard. Das du betrunken gewesen warst - was du nebenbei nicht gewesen warst - und das ich es vergessen sollte, dass es jemals passiert war, und dann, als du mir diese gottverdammte Tür vor meinem Gesicht zuschlägst,..."

Tony hielt inne, schwer atmend. "Nun, ich flippte aus, Gibbs. Ich bin verdammt noch mal ausgeflippt."

"Du hast niemals so viel geflucht", kommentierte Gibbs.

"Ich bin betrunken. Und wütend. Ich bin stinkwütend."

"Du bist außerdem nie so wütend geworden", sagte Gibbs.

"Nun, ich habe mich verändert."

Neben ihm begann der zahnlose alte Mann zu schnarchen, laut.

"Ich war in der Minute verloren in der ich dich getroffen habe", sagte Tony leise. Er sah hoch in Gibbs blaue Augen. "Ich wäre eine verdammt Großer geworden, weißte, Gibbs. Ich hätte jeden Mord in Baltimore gelöst, einen Namen aus mir gemacht, der überall bekannt gewesen wäre. Ich habe all diese großartigen TV-Polizeishows gesehen - _Miami Vice, Polizeirevier Hill Street, T.J. Hooker, Cagney & Lacey..."_

"_Cagney & Lacey_?" Gibbs hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wage es ja nicht _Cagney und Lacey_ zu dissen - diese Chicks haben gerockt", knurrte Tony. "Ich habe als Kind viel Fernsehen gesehen, Gibbs, und ich wusste, dass diese heißen Babes und diese gutaussehenden Kerle alle einen heldenhaften Cop mit einer Knarre wollen, der die bösen Typen jagt. Ich hätte verdammt noch mal Baltimore beherrscht ... und dann kamst du. Du hast mich mit diesen babyblauen Augen angesehen und das nächste was ich wusste, war das ich für eine nationale Agentur arbeitete von der noch niemand gehört hat und ich starrte herunter auf einen toten Petty Officer nach dem anderen, während du mich tagein, tagaus anblaffst. Und willst du wissen was das Blöde ist?"

Gibbs machte eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Kopf.

"Ich habe es geliebt", sagte Tony erstickt. "Ich habe es verdammt noch mal geliebt, Gibbs, weil ich dich liebte, und es bedeutete, dass ich jeden verdammten Tag dir nahe sein würde, selbst, wenn es dich nicht interessierte, ob ich existierte oder nicht."

Er kam zum Stillstand, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Er vermutete, dass er wahrscheinlich sehr betrunken war. Er redete nie so, wenn er nüchtern war. Dann wiederum hatte er diese spezielle Rede seit einer sehr langen Zeit in sich eingesperrt, darum war es vielleicht unvermeidlich, dass alles herauskommen musste früher oder später.

"Es hat mich interessiert, Tony", sagte Gibbs leise.

Draußen konnte Tony hören wie die Jungs des NYPDs-Chors ihr Konzert anfingen. Ihre Stimmen stiegen melodisch in die Luft, tief und kräftig und schön.

Gibbs kam herüber und hockte sich vor Tony hin. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte sanft die Seite von Tonys Gesicht.

"Du hast mir meine Träume genommen, Gibbs", sagte Tony heiser.

"Es tut mir leid, Tony."

Tony starrte ihn an: Gibbs entschuldigte sich nie.

Gibbs legte seine Hände auf beiden Seiten von Tonys Gesicht und sah ihm direkt in seine Augen. Tony starrte direkt zurück, so hilflos wie er immer war, wenn es Gibbs betraf.

"Du warst mein Erster", sagte Gibbs ihm. "War niemals zuvor mit einem Kerl zusammen. Ließ mich ausflippen, Tony - und weißt du warum?"

Tony starrte ihn wortlos an. Gibbs Augen hatten einen glasigen Blauton.

"Weil es so gut war.", flüsterte Gibbs. Er strich mit einem seiner Daumen über Tonys Wange. "War niemals so gut zuvor mit jemanden, nicht einmal..." Er brach ab und blickte zur Decke hinauf, dann fasste er sich selbst und sah wieder Tony an. "Nicht einmal mit Shannon - und es fühlt sich wie ein Verrat an dies zu sagen. Du bist seit Jahren bi, Tony - du hattest eine lange Zeit dich daran zu gewöhnen. Ich? Ich hatte acht Stunden um damit klar zu kommen; acht fantastische, unglaubliche, wunderbare Stunden - aber immer noch nur acht von ihnen. Dann waren wir zurück auf der Arbeit und du warst da, so fröhlich und strahlend und wunderschön und glücklich. Und alles was ich wollte, war meine Hände auf dich zu legen und dich zu berühren und zu küssen und dich immer wieder als das Meine zu markieren ... und ich konnte damit nicht klar kommen wie überwältigend ich das fühlte, Tony. Darum habe ich alles abgeblockt."

"Du hättest mir das erklären können...", fing Tony an. Gibbs glitt mit seinem Daumen zur Seite und bedeckte Tonys Lippen mit ihm. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Ich hätte es mir selbst damals nicht erklären können", sagte er reumütig. "Ich war ebenfalls verloren, Tony. Du hast meine Vorstellung von mir total auf den Kopf gestellt. Du hast meine Identität verändert. Ich wusste nicht wer zur Hölle ich mehr war."

"Und nun?", fragte Tony leise.

"Nun weiß ich es." Gibbs lehnte sich nach vorne und presste seine Lippen sanft gegen Tonys. Tony fühlte wie ihm ein sanftes Seufzen aus den Tiefen seines Herzens entwich. Gibbs zog sich zurück.

"Die letzten Monate waren die Hölle, Tony. Zehn Jahre warst du an meiner Seite - zehn Jahre in denen du meinen Rücken beschützt hast und mein treuer Bernhardiner warst, immer da, immer treu, immer echt. Ich vermisse dich. Komm zurück, Tony. Komm zurück zu mir nach Hause und bleibe dieses Mal - in meinem Bett, in meinem Leben - gleichwertige Partner."

"Ich weiß nicht..." Tony biss sich in seine Lippe und Gibbs stoppte ihn indem er stattdessen seinen Finger dort hinlegte.

"Kann es nicht alleine schaffen, Tony", sagte Gibbs, seine Stimme beinahe brechend. "Ich brauche dich."

Tony blinzelte die plötzliche Verschwommenheit weg. "Du hast mich", erwiderte er heiser.

Gibbs Augen leuchteten auf als er sich vorlehnte und Tony an sich zog für einen langen, tiefen Kuss. Tony schlang seine Arme um Gibbs und küsste ihn zurück. Dies war es wo er hingehörte, wo er immer hingehört hatte. Er war wieder Zuhause.

Draußen sangen die Jungs vom NYPD-Chor 'Galway Bay' und die Glocken läuteten den 1. Weihnachtstag ein.

Ende


End file.
